El vuelo de la mariposa
by Lindonar
Summary: Esta historia de los peligros acerca de seguir el vuelo de una mariposa... aunque quizás no todo resulte tan mal después de todo. He aquí una historia corta para abrir boca con unos personajes creados por mí.


**El Vuelo De La Mariposa**

En una hermosa aldea al norte de Ithilien vivía Vilwariel, una hermosa joven de largos cabellos castaños y brillantes ojos esmeraldas. Era la hija del **quesero** del lugar. Tenían en su hogar rebaños de ovejas y vacas de los que obtenían la leche con la que fabricaban unos sabrosos quesos. Vilwariel solía cuidar de las ovejas junto con su hermana mayor y su hermano pequeño. Los otros dos hermanos mayores que ellos cuidaban de las vacas mientras sus padres ordeñaban la leche y fabricaban los quesos. Un día, cuando tenía trece años, salió como tantos otros a cuidar de las ovejas, era un hermoso día de primavera, el campo estaba radiante con flores de mil colores mientras los pajarillos cantaban a su alrededor. Así llegaron al campo donde tenían el rebaño y cada uno marchó a un extremo del campo.

Vilwariel se sentó en una piedra y se quedó contemplando el campo cuando vio una mariposa verde brillante que volaba entre una flores y se quedó contemplándola, cuando la mariposa comenzó a alejarse la joven continuó siguiéndola con tan mala fortuna que extravió el camino. Cuando miró a su alrededor se encontró sola. Se había perdido. Llamó a sus hermanos pero como no recibió respuesta decidió intentar buscar el camino ella sola. Así estuvo aproximadamente una hora pero ya estaba anochecido y no veía donde ponía los pies. Aquel día estaba terminado por lo que decidió acampar y esperar al amanecer. Buscó lugar apropiado para hacer una fogata con la que calentarse aquella noche. Al poco tempo se quedó dormida. Unas horas después y todavía a la luz de las estrellas sintió que algo caía sobre ella, abrió los ojos pero no veía, intentó moverse pero no podía. Guardó silencio, respiró hondo y escuchó comprendiendo que la habían echado una **lona** por encima y la habían atado. Pudo escuchar dos voces masculinas y una femenina, todas sonaban frías y crueles.

¿Y tu quien crees que será esta mocosa, hermano? –dijo la mujer.

Seguramente una idiota, Sikilme –contestó uno de los hombres- hace falta ser imbécil para ponerse en nuestro camino.

Tienes razón, Sikilmo –dijo él otro hombre. Y rieron al unísono.

¿Vamos a seguir con nuestro plan? –dijo el segundo que hablado.

Por supuesto –respondió Sikilmo- Ese maldito de Faramir y la esposa extranjera que se ha buscado han de morir. Mañana será un buen momento ya que pasaran por El Camino de las Rocas Dentadas y tendrán que pasar de uno en uno. Allí será fácil acabar con ellos y que no nos cojan. Con lo que nos pagaran por el trabajo podremos vivir el resto de nuestras vidas. -Se volvieron a reír.

Tengo hambre Veonwalka –dijo Sikilme- Creo que es un buen momento para zamparnos el cordero que les hemos quitado a esos estúpidos niñatos.

Vilwariel se dio cuenta de que estaba en un buen lío y que aquellos no eran buena gente. Se pusieron a cocinar lo que la joven imaginó sería uno de sus queridos corderitos.

Yo me pido la cabeza –dijo Sikilmo.

Pues yo la pata –replicó el Veonwalka.

Yo prefiero las costillas, ¡es lo más rico! Hermano, pásame esa **chuleta** de la izquierda que parece muy sabrosa. –terminó diciendo Sikilme. Se pusieron a comer ruidosamente. Y escuchando eso se quedó dormida mientras lloraba.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Vilwariel despertó todo estaba en silencio. Los asesinos no estaban. Ya no estaba dentro del saco, pero tenía las manos y los pies atados. La hoguera todavía estaba caliente. No podían estar muy lejos. Se arrastró por el suelo hasta la hoguera y allí con un **tizón** aún caliente quemó sus cuerdas hasta liberarse. Miró alrededor y pudo ver algo de lo que no había dado cuenta en la oscuridad de la noche ¡Sabía donde estaba!. Se dirigió al camino y allí comenzó a correr en la dirección por la que tenía que venir la comitiva.

Antes de llegar al Camino de las Rocas Dentadas se desvió del camino. Caminó muy silenciosa intentando pasar desapercibida. Cuando llegó al otro lado miró atrás pero no vio nada. No había sido descubierta. Quince minutos después encontró la comitiva y corrió a su encuentro. Se quedaron desconcertados al verla aparecer así. Les contó su historia y lo que había descubierto. Al principio no parecía que iban a creerla. Un sentimiento de frustración la recorrió y, muy enfadada, se puso en pie y les gritó:

Pues si no me queréis creer allá vosotros –y se dispuso a irse. La Dama de Ithilien sonrió con el carácter de aquella joven y acercándose le puso una mano en el hombro.

Yo te creo –le dijo. Vilwariel se volvió y al mirarse a los ojos se dieron cuenta de que ambas se comprendían perfectamente.

La escolta se dividió en dos grupos, el primero seguiría por el camino y sería el cebo esperando que fueran asaltados, el segundo iría por detrás para atrapar a los asesinos. Así lo hicieron y salieron victoriosos. Les atraparon con tan solo algunos rozones y magulladuras, pero sin sufrir baja alguna. Por lo visto eran unos peligrosos y crueles asesinos que llevaban algún tiempo buscando. También solían vender a sus prisioneros y seguramente ese habría sido el destino de la joven si no hubiera conseguido escapar. Había realiza un extraordinario trabajo.

Faramir y Eowyn junto con su escolta acompañaron a Vilwariel de vuelta a casa. Viajó en el caballo de un joven que había entrado como cadete ese mismo año de cabellos negros y ojos azules como el cielo de nombre Elendion con el que marchó todo el camino charlando alegremente. Cuando llegaron a su hogar todos se sintieron tremendamente felices de volver a verla. Habían pasado una terrible noche de **vigilia** preocupados por su ausencia. Pero ahora todo aquello había pasado. Contó a su familia todo lo sucedido y, seguramente, si no hubiera sido por la presencia de tan ilustres personas no lo habrían dado crédito.

Antes de marchar la Dama de Ithilien habló con Vilwariel y le pidió que cuando cumpliera quince años fuera a su hogar y se convirtiera en una de sus damas. Para Vilwariel aquello era como un sueño. Así quedó establecido y, en efecto, cuando cumplió los quince años se dirigió al encuentro de la Dama de Ithilien montada en un caballo blanco y con una escolta que Eowyn había enviado. Recorrió los hermosos paisajes de la bella Ithilien ilusionada y temerosa hasta que vio la ciudad. Allí vio elfos y hermosos edificios. Lloró de emoción ante tanta belleza. Entre las cabezas unos ojos azules la observaban.

Por fin llegó al palacio y entró en un gran salón donde se encontraba la Dama Eowyn. La recibió con un abrazo y mandó que le enseñasen sus habitaciones. Aquella tarde cuando se quedó sola en su cuarto salió al balcón y contempló el atardecer pensando en el futuro que tenía por delante, a sus pies vio a Elendion. Sus miradas se cruzaron. Vilwariel bajó al jardín y se reunieron. Elendion tomó una caja que tenía, un regalo para ella, y la abrió, de ella sacó un hermoso **lazo** de tela verde con bordados de oro y, muy suavemente se lo puso en los cabellos formando una elegante coleta. Desde ese día su vida fue solo una. Cuatro años después se casaron y allí fueron inmensamente felices juntos.

– FIN -


End file.
